


easy breathing

by nekrateholic



Series: girls girls girls [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Wonwoo settles into a life where she is actually dating Jihoon.





	easy breathing

They stare at her. Wonwoo stares back.

They are a pair of shiny cream stilettos with a thin gold band on the back and they’re nothing particularly awe inspiring but Wonwoo is  _ in love _ .

The light glints off the shop window and she feels a little too much like Gavroche from when she saw Les Misérables with Jihoon last week - she can’t buy them anyway, she tells herself. Both Jihoon and the majority of her friends are already so much shorter than her - it would just be just awkward.

So Wonwoo forces herself to walk away. She’s late to her meeting with Seungkwan already.

*

Seungkwan texted her a week prior, asking (read: demanding) Wonwoo meets her new boyfriend. It’s some dude who’s in uni with her, Seungkwan told her the story but Wonwoo didn't pay attention enough to remember more than “we had the same class” and “I think I’m in love”.

The boy next to Seungkwan (Hansol, Wonwoo dimly remembers) looks caught somewhere between fake confidence and awkward terror. They haven't spotted her yet, so Wonwoo enjoys a second of being the cause of someone’s anxiousness instead of being anxious herself for a change. 

She waves when Seungkwan finally sees her and gives her a hug, then shakes the boy’s hand.

“I’m Hansol, nice to meet you.” he says, perfectly polite. His face has settled more on the fake confidence side.

Wonwoo smiles at him encouragingly. “Wonwoo.” Then, just because it’s fun, she adds, “I’ve heard a lot about you.” She barely remembers half of that “a lot” but he doesn't need to know that.

Hansol goes pink. It’s hilarious. “All good things I hope?”

“Sure,” Wonwoo winks at him, which only serves to intensify his blush. Seungkwan glares at her.

“Stop tormenting my boyfriend, you ass.”

Hansol hurries to assure it’s all good, by which time Wonwoo can’t control her laughter anymore. Hansol looks between her and Seungkwan like he’s missed something important. Wonwoo laughs again.

“All good, all good,” Wonwoo smiles at him again, under Seungkwan’s neverending glare, and picks up the menu.

*

Hansol is a nice guy, all things considered. They even have a few things in common and Wonwoo makes a mental note to tell Seungkwan this might be the best boyfriend out of all the ones she’s forced Wonwoo to meet.

Still, Jihoon has been texting her for most of the date, ranting about the people she has to deal with at work, which doesn't help Wonwoo’s attention span at all. She doesn't know nearly as much about Hansol as she could have. She probably seems like a stuck-up bitch, never leaving her phone for more than three minutes at a time but - dating Jihoon is still somewhat of a novelty and Wonwoo’s heart still leaps in her throat every time her phone buzzes and Jihoon’s name flashes on the screen.

Seungkwan, on the other side, is alternating between giving Wonwoo increasingly annoyed and increasingly curious looks. Wonwoo doesn't help by trying her best to keep her phone out of Seungkwan’s line of sight. 

The thing with Jihoon - them  _ dating -  _ it still feels somewhat unreal. Wonwoo makes herself say it sometimes,  _ dating _ , hoping that the words will make her actually believe it one day. The thing with Jihoon is also something none of their mutual friends know about yet. Wonwoo was planning to tell Mingyu first because one, Mingyu was there through each and every breakdown with Jihoon’s name written all over it and she simply deserves it. And second, because a part of Wonwoo wants to put off talking to Seungkwan about it as long as possible.

“You’re awfully distracted today,” Seungkwan says, smiling. There’s that sparkle in her eyes, though, the one that means she thinks she knows something. “I mean, more than usual.”

“Shut up,” Wonwoo means to sound annoyed - but her phone buzzes yet again with Jihoon’s reply and she ends up smiling like an idiot.

Seungkwan rolls her eyes. “See, this is exactly what I’m talking about.”

Wonwoo can see Hansol squirming uncomfortably on the other side of the table and she sighs. “I’m sorry. I’ve just… I’ve had a lot of things on my mind lately.” It’s not even a lie.

Seungkwan opens her mouth to reply but Wonwoo’s phone chooses that exact moment to ring again, this time with a call. Wonwoo hurries to pick up.

“Hey babe,” Jihoon’s voice says through the speaker, “I finished up early, how about I pick you up? We could go somewhere to eat or, I don’t know, just go somewhere. I miss you.”

At this moment, Wonwoo realizes three things:

One, her face does absolutely nothing to hide the presence of the butterflies in her stomach.

Two, she doesn't care about it one bit.

And three - her dating Jihoon will not be a secret for a lot longer.

“Sure,” she says to Jihoon. “I miss you too.” Seungkwan’s eyes go comically wide and Wonwoo bites back a giggle. “I’m with a friend now though.” After a second of consideration, she adds, “with Seungkwan.”

Jihoon is quiet for a few seconds. “I can meet you later, if you want?”

“No, no.” Wonwoo takes a breath, tries to calm her nerves before either Seungkwan or Jihoon notice. “It’s fine, you can come pick me up from here.” Jihoon is quiet again, so quickly adds, “If you want.”

Almost a minute passes before Jihoon speaks again. “Are you sure?”

Wonwoo takes a look at the other side of the table, where Hansol and Seungkwan are talking quietly, hands clasped together.

Wonwoo breaths out a, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”

*

As soon as she puts the phone down Seungkwan screeches, “ _You have a boyfriend?!_ ” It’s so loud that even Hansol flinches next to her. Wonwoo doesn't make the effort to correct her.

Instead, she answers all of Seungkwan's questions with a, “You'll see soon enough,” and laughs when Seungkwan tries to bribe her with chocolate.

*

Jihoon arrives from the side which Seungkwan and Hansol’s backs face, so Wonwoo sees her before they do.

As she watches her approach, she quickly types a  _ oh, by the way, i’ve been dating jihoon for about two weeks now  _ and sends it to Mingyu, turning her phone off right after.

Seungkwan notices Jihoon second, and it’s before she can reach Wonwoo.

“Oh, didn’t expect to see you here, hi!” Seungkwan greets, throwing Wonwoo a worried look.

Oh.

Jihoon looks a little pained as she greets her back and Wonwoo wants to laugh. She also wants to make Seungkwan suffer a little, which is definitely not something you do to your friends.

Still, Wonwoo tries very hard not to laugh when Jihoon shuffles to her side, mutters a “Hey,” and places a kiss on her cheek before she sits down.

Seungkwan’s face is  _ priceless _ .

*

“You probably want to turn your phone off,” Wonwoo says to Jihoon when Seungkwan looks more like she can breathe again and Hansol doesn't look like he wants to run away anymore.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I kinda texted Mingyu that we’re dating right before you came. My phone is off but I assume she hasn't seen it yet if yours isn't blowing up instead.”

Jihoon snorts but complies. Hansol looks like he’s fighting a smile across the table but it’s unclear whether it’s because of them or because Seungkwan is still staring at them like they’ve suddenly grown tentacles. Or something.

*

They part ways quickly after that, partly because Jihoon still wants them to go somewhere without the extra company and partly because Seungkwan's smiles look a little more forced now. 

Hansol doesn't seem to sense any of the tension, but he’s touchier with Seungkwan than he has been the whole afternoon. Wonwoo is kind of wants to hug him.

When they part, though, Seungkwan squeezes hard when she hugs her, and whispers, “I’m really, really happy for you.” She still acts a little off, but Wonwoo has known her long enough to know it’s genuine. Long enough to know it will all be okay in the end.

*

“Well, that was awkward.” Jihoon says when they’re walking towards her apartment. She bribed Wonwoo with promises of a movie and a lot of cuddling but it’s not like she was going to protest even if Jihoon had offered a tea party with the two elder ladies upstairs. As long as Jihoon is involved, Wonwoo is ready to agree to pretty much anything (she has a feeling Jihoon is aware of that fact, unfortunately).

Wonwoo hums. “It could’ve gone a lot worse.” She thinks about Hansol, and how he kept giving her and Jihoon these knowing, maybe a little surprised looks. It could be simply because Jihoon is a girl - but some part of her still wonders how much exactly has Seungkwan told him before she made him meet Wonwoo.

“Are you still sure it was a good idea to tell her?” Jihoon asks quietly.

“Hey,” Wonwoo starts, interlocking their fingers together. Jihoon squeezes her hand. “If we’re going to try this,  _ us  _ \- we can’t keep it a secret forever, you know? For better or for worse, Seungkwan is still a part of my life, and probably will be for a long time.”

Jihoon sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy that I didn’t ruin your friendship forever, but this is going to be a pain in the ass.”

“Aww,” Wonwoo coos. “Is Jihoonie scared of a little potential confrontation?”

Jihoon glares at her. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo sighs dreamily, “in my dreams.” When Jihoon responds by stopping in her tracks, just staring at her for a few moments, Wonwoo can feel herself blush. “Okay, maybe not the best joke to make to your new girlfriend who you’ve had a crush on for years.” When Jihoon keeps staring silently, she sputters out a, “Listen, how about we forget I ever said anything?”

Jihoon’s lips slowly stretch into a smirk. “Sure.”

*

Mingyu can’t blow up Wonwoo’s phone since it’s still off, but when she opens facebook the next day there are over a hundred messages from her, the last one being  _ PICK UP UR GODDAMN PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!  _

Wonwoo smiles a little, then leaves the messages unseen. She doesn’t feel like dealing with Mingyu yet.

Instead, she dresses nice, puts some effort in her makeup and goes out.

They are still there when she walks in the store. They still call out to her, like some mysterious soulmate connection, just as strong and just as dramatic as in the books. Who knew a pair of shoes can make you this poetic, Wonwoo thinks absently but - she’s always had trouble giving things up, especially the things she likes and, well, it got her Jihoon in the end.

As she walks home with her new shoes and a little extra confidence, she decides that she’ll just avoid wearing them around Jihoon, and if that’s doesn’t work - Jihoon can deal with it.

*

After the initial screaming died down, Mingyu demanded they meet as soon as possible, which happens to be the exact evening Wonwoo promised Jihoon they’d finish their superhero movie marathon. Jihoon grumbles a bit, but doesn’t really object.

“You could always come with me, you know.” Wonwoo says. Jihoon showed up a few hours before her arranged meeting time with Mingyu and demanded they at least spend some time together before she “goes to meet her fate”.

“Right.” Jihoon replies flatly. “Thanks but no thanks. I like all my organs intact.”

Wonwoo laughs. “You give Mingyu too much credit, the most she can do is yell a little.”

“Still.” Jihoon pokes around in Wonwoo’s makeup bag and Wonwoo slaps her hand away. Jihoon rolls her eyes and goes to poke around the rest of her bedroom instead. “Oh, I nice shoes. Why haven’t I ever seen you in heels?”

When Wonwoo turns around Jihoon is looking at her new pair of stilettos, lined next to her bedroom door, ready to finish the outfit she’s trying to put together to impress Mingyu with. Maybe if she’s extra pretty Mingyu will nag her less?

“You come up to my shoulder as it is, if I get in heels it would be just awkward.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “If you say so.”

*

Mingyu is in the middle of a very heated rant about the importance of friendship and  _ why don’t you fucking tell me these things oh my god Wonwoo - _ when Wonwoo’s phone lights up with a text.

_ tbh your legs in heels make me want to spread them _

Wonwoo blushes down to her toes.

**Author's Note:**

> mingyu gets annoyed at wonwoo for texting while she's discussing Important Issues, takes her phone away and is scarred for life


End file.
